His & Hers
by HourglassGluedToTheTable
Summary: 21. She doesn't tell him that she misses the way he would slowly reach for her hand, afraid she would pull away. 25 reasons, his&hers.
1. Chapter 1

1. She didn't think she believed in love.

2. So when she finally realized what he meant to her, she was quite surprised.

3. Their second date was a Galaxy Wars marathon.

4. It had been her idea. She didn't actually hate the movie as much as she claimed she did. Although, honestly, they didn't watch much of the movie.

5. wasn't half-bad background noise though.

6. She never told him, but it meant a lot to her that he agreed to meet her Uncle Carmine and Cousin Chaz.

7. It still gives her chills when he speaks Spanish.

8. She _did_ tell him that, about two weeks before they broke up. He made sure to call her _'mi amor' _every chance he got after he found out.

9. It was better than any pet name he could have come up with.

10. He had the gentlest hands she had ever encountered.

11. She wasn't used to soft or gentle, but with him she found she didn't mind it all that much.

12. She'd never admit it, but that little comment he made at Nora's house hurt. A lot.

13. After everything they had been through, everything they said to each other those two months, how could he for a _second_ think she didn't care?

14. She lied about when she realized she liked him.

15. But it definitely wasn't when they had their first kiss, like half the world seems to think it was.

16. The real occurrence was really simple, too simple that she was afraid to admit it to him. It involved him, her, and a stupid chick flick they found when they broke into Carly's house one night while she was in Yakima. He decided to watch it, against her wishes, but by the end of the movie she was literally in tears from laughter at their commentary.

17. She pretended not to notice that she also happened to be resting against his chest, with his arms thrown around her waist.

18. She doesn't tell him that the only reason she was passing her classes those two months had been thanks to the late night study sessions in the library.

19. Each session led to less and less studying, but they still managed to get quite a bit done.

20. She doesn't tell him that she misses those.

21. She doesn't tell him that she misses the way he would slowly reach for her hand, afraid she would pull away.

22. (She never did)

23. She doesn't tell him that she misses those annoying 'Good morning' texts.

24. She doesn't tell him that she misses his aftershave. Or the way his eyes clouded over sometimes when she walked in the room (although he doesn't know she noticed that). Or his plaid shirts that she would "borrow" when she snuck over to sleep. Or that crooked smile he reserved just for her.

25. She doesn't tell him that she misses _him_. So God damn much.


	2. Chapter 2

1. After all they had been through, he thought she would finally lay off the taunts and insults, but he must have been kidding himself.

2. Although he _does _notice that she stopped physically abusing him, which is a plus.

3. He didn't realize the effect of his words at Psycho Nora's house. He was just so frustrated by her. Did the… _feelings _they exchanged mean nothing?

4. He can't bring himself to walk past the library anymore.

5. Looking back, he isn't all that upset about missing NERD camp.

6. That night - after Gibby (finally) finished singing - in the comfort of their blanket fort, she whispered to him that she only did it so that he wouldn't leave.

7. Sometimes, he wishes he had stopped her from walking away that night.

8. But then he realizes he had already delayed the inevitable for an hour and a half, and why should he be expected to do all the work?

9. He isn't sure what worries him the most; that he _knows _that no matter what, if she needed him for anything, he would come running in a heartbeat…

10. …Or the fact that she's never needed him for anything anyway.

11. He knows he's going crazy. He found himself getting jealous of _Gibby_, for crying out loud.

12. He just can't bring himself to do anything about it.

13. Sometimes, he wishes he had said so much more. Like how much he adored playing with her hair. Or how her laughter sometimes runs through his dreams. Or how much he _loved_ the smell ofher mandarin and crème conditioner.

14. But then he remembers who it is he's thinking of, and it makes sense why he decided to keep these to himself.

15. He never fully appreciated the times when it was just her and him lying on his bed or watching a movie, no fighting or arguments. Just love.

16. Now, he would give anything for just one more night.

17. He doesn't really know why he keeps bringing Carly up.

18. Except he does, it's just so stupid he doesn't want to admit it.

19. Why doesn't she care? Why is she acting like those two months they spent together were nothing, like it was just to pass the time?

20. (They meant everything to him.)

21. Sometimes, he forgets.

22. She walks into the room, and he gets up to give her a kiss, stopping halfway when he realizes, so he has to pretend to be going to the kitchen instead.

23. He's slipped up and nearly called her 'baby' at least six times.

24. She was right when she said he was a wimp. He realizes that now. He's afraid of the pain, he's afraid of the loneliness, he's afraid that he might never get over that girl.

25. But mostly, he's afraid he doesn't want to.


	3. Chapter 3

1. He thinks it suits her that her favorite alcoholic drink turned out to be a rum shooter.

2. She thinks it suits him that his is an appletini.

3. Every Friday night, they buy a 6-pack of beer and fool around on the couch for hours to the background dialogue of whatever half-decent movie is playing on their thirteen channel cable.

4. They never get bored.

5. His mom finally learned to limit her calls to four times a day.

6. Whenever she calls when Freddie is at class, Sam pretends to be a salesperson until she hangs up. She finds it to be a good distraction from studying for her own classes at Bunker Hill Community College.

7. He finally convinced her to apply, and now she's thriving in her Restaurant Management major. (She won't admit it, but she's loving it.)

8. He tells her how proud he is of her every day. And every day she shrugs it off, but he means it.

9. She tells him how nubby he is every day. And every day he rolls his eyes, but she means it.

10. They have a giant autographed poster of the World's Fattest Priest in their apartment.

11. Freddie got it for her for her twentieth birthday, and was able to catch Sam's tearful reaction on his PearPhone. She made him delete it, but not before rewarding him for his sentimentality.

12. He sort of regrets it now, because she insisted the best place for it was in the bathroom. He has to pee with his eyes closed.

13. Their apartment is a tiny one-bedroom closet with a cold shower and a broken oven. Their neighbors to the right play an electric guitar until 3:30 in the morning, and their neighbors to the left own a rooster. The paint is peeling, the electricity goes out at approximately five thirty P.M. every Thursday and Saturday, and there is a hole in the roof next to the couch.

14. They wouldn't trade it for anything.

15. They are proud to say they have thoroughly, ahem, _broken in_ every piece of furniture in the apartment. Multiple times. Loudly.

16. Every Monday he meets her after her first class with a cup of coffee and bacon wrapped in a paper towel. She takes it without a word, but he knows she appreciates it, because she always offers him half.

17. They don't have to avoid the library anymore.

18. He's had a red sapphire engagement ring sitting in the cupboard under the sink for a month and a half. (She'd never find it because it's mixed in with the cleaning supplies).

19. The woman at the jewelry store informed him that hardly anyone chooses red, which was the deciding factor that made him pick it.

20. He still hasn't decided how to ask yet. All he knows for sure is he is _not_ using food. It would never make it to her finger

21. The thing she thinks she is _most _excited about is going to his graduation. So far she has accumulated a blowhorn, megaphone, foam finger, and two different color sparklers (red and gray – MIT colors). She hid them next to that ring box under the sink.

22. He can't hide _anything _from her – he should know that by now.

23. Their wedding is planned for April 15 – a spring wedding was the "least risky", according to his mother (summer is bee season, the snow will crush them in winter, and the trees are much less stable in the fall).

24. After two weeks of begging, the _only _thing she has decided to form an opinion on is their honeymoon: Canada, for the fat cake factory.

25. He is _never _letting her go again. Normality be damned.


End file.
